


Moments

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Conversations, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Blood, Tension, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of 100 short fills from prompts celebrating GSC, all gameverse.





	1. Introduction [Gold & Elm & Cyndaquil]

"He's a good fit."

Elm peers over his clipboard, scratching absently at what little remains of his hair as Gold brings cyndaquil to his chest. Warmth spreads as the starter nuzzles his hood and Gold adjusts his hold to not burn his hands.

"Thanks, professor."

"Now off with you. It'll be noon before you know it."


	2. Love [Gold & Silver]

That stupid grin. It's worse when Gold laughs as if he's known all along. Silver debates going back to old times, acting on the pushover label he gave his rival their first meeting, but a battle now is much more rewarding a prospect with golbat evolved.


	3. Light [Gold & Cyndaquil]

Gold shields his vision as hoothoot blinds cyndaquil with another bright flash. Cyndaquil shuts his eyes, Gold thinks, but he can't take any chances.

"Ember, in front of you!"

Horror crosses the sage's face. Damage to either his pokémon or the pagoda a risk. He calls for hoothoot to fly above the stair and the embers flicker out.


	4. Dark [Gold & Cyndaquil]

"Can you make it brighter?"

Quil shivers, paws on the ground and Gold feels the heat against his leg. He crouches down, and all he can think is that Dark Cave is aptly named.

No matter how steady cyndaquil's flames burst, the path remains obscure. Some areas too high to reach just yet. The wild pokémon don't appreciate the disturbance, either.

"Let's go back. We can always visit again later."


	5. Seeking Solace [Gold, Rocket Takeover]

_Is there anywhere the Rockets aren't?_

Gold slips in from the autodoors of a flower shop. Three attendants huddle inside but that's all he sees before one tackles him with a water pail. Its contents splatter.

"Oh—I'm sorry! I thought you were one of them."


	6. Break Away [Silver & Totodile]

Getting inside is easy. The window props open without so much as a sound and it's large enough for Silver to squeeze into. He nabs a pokéball from the desk just as the aide turns.

The ball smacks the tile with a flash, and the teeth on this little guy only make Silver's smile broader. It looks toward him, awaiting orders. Silver turns to the aide.

"Stay back or it'll bite."

"You can't! Please don't take him!" The aide has the gall to approach, and reaches for a pokégear. Silver commands his new pokémon go for the aide's hand as he breaks the window fully open.


	7. Heaven [Gold & Lance]

Dragonite falls.

Amph gives a battered cheer, teetering on her feet as she looks back to Gold. Her tail flickers in delight. Gold runs onto the field to give her the biggest hug as Lance crisply returns his dragonite to the ball.

He stands back to let the two celebrate, the start of a smile on his face. After a time, Gold pats ampharos' head and returns her in thanks.

"Well, follow me, champ. Let's induct you and your team into the Hall of Fame."


	8. Innocence [Gold, Route 32]

South of Violet is when he realizes there are no more packed meals from home. No street vendors or machines. He returns, red-faced, insisting it's the phantom’s cave that stalls his progress.


	9. Ship [Gold, SS Aqua]

After chasing around the little girl with togetic, she curls up on a chair in the captain's quarters. Gold takes a seat by the desk to catch his breath. The captain looks between the two wryly, one hand on his log book. The other hovers on a compass over a map. A digital display of the region spans the length of it.

"Tired yet, lad?"

Gold shakes his head.

"Let me show you the command hull."


	10. Breathe Again [Gold & Lapras, Union Cave]

Rock stops rattling for a moment and Gold presses into the cave wall, stomach heaving. His breath hitches as he suddenly remembers how to breathe. Ice and dust settle before another wracking wail sends more into the air. A siren's song. He doesn't dare set foot in the water with how angry lapras is right now. What did those stupid spelunkers _do_ to get her so mad?


	11. Memory [Gold, Rocket Takeover]

"I know you."

His voice tinges with malice, a hand over the controls. The other sweeps over his thin hair, slicked back, and he brings out a weezing.

"Red hoodie, interfering again? First the well and Mahogany, now this. You are a nuisance, aren't you?"

Gold takes Amph's pokéball and squares his shoulders, blocking the path to the elevator.


	12. Insanity [Gold & Shuckle]

He waves his hand in an attempt to nurse a deep bite from an unassuming mouth.

"I know you miss your trainer, shuckle—er, Shuckie. But I swear, I’m not like that red-haired guy."

Shuckie wrinkles his nose. Gold probably smells of his rival somehow, and he groans when Quil fires embers in self-defense.


	13. Misfortune [Gold & Joy]

"It's full?"

Joy stresses a nod, dark lines under her eyes. Gold turns reluctantly toward his team. One more night in the wild wouldn't be the end of the world, but with the kind of day they just had, it's all he can do to trudge outside again.


	14. Smile [Gold & Oak]

"Go on, take it. I insist."

Gold hesitates. His mind still spins hearing the voice from his favorite radio show attached to the hand that now offers him a pokédex.

When he raises his own, the glossy plastic presses into his palm. Oak's old eyes twinkle.


	15. Silence [Gold & Red]

It's all but quiet when he reaches the top. Wind screams against the rocks, tears ice and water in sheets. It whips over his skin, ruffling waves of fabric to his sides.

A charizard stands before him, fire brimming in a pre-battle high. Just behind, a trainer. The cap and vest is unmistakable. Red talks _to him_ and he's no idea of what. Blood pounds too loudly in his ears.


	16. Questioning [Gold, Elm Lab]

"You get his name?"

Rubber squeaks on the tile as he turns his shoe to the exit. Gold shakes his head, not trusting himself to say _no_ , and ducks out of the lab once the interrogation ends.

There are plenty of names he has for the guy, but even he is quick to get that spewing profanities at a police officer is a bad idea.


	17. Blood [Gold & Red Gyarados]

Red mixes in with the water where Amph is dragged under. She surfaces, unmoving. Gold shudders as bile rises in his throat. It strangles his screams. The waves take a rock and he's on his side, gripping a struggling furret for all he's worth. He feels her heart pounding.

Gyarados is a monster. He isn't ready for this. His legs drag uselessly, half-submerged, as he trembles for Amph's pokéball. Red light fires blindly to recover her.

Furret chirps as it succeeds. Gold can't feel his hands. He can't feel anything. It's only when a blast of concentrated energy flares that the red serpent is knocked back and he's brought from his stupor.

It's the work of a cloaked man who worriedly rushes to his aid.


	18. Rainbow [Gold, Ecruteak City]

"Hold up."

Hand on his shoulder, Gold turns to face the elder that just granted him entrance. A worn and folded sheet of paper is procured from his pocket. The prayer shares the same ties and adornments as the bell that hangs off the strap of his bag.

"Two generations have passed since Ho-Oh has blessed us with its presence. As it roosts at the top of the tower, my heart is warmed. You are a kind trainer. I can think of no better than for you to represent us in celebrating its arrival."


	19. Gray [Gold, Whirl Islands]

An expanse of cloud yawns before him, the waves churning underneath. A rumble of storm sounds on all sides even as he presses into the slick darkness.

His hand ghosts over the pokéball fastened to his jacket. Wet sands spill down with his every step.

Somewhere in this cave rests a god.


	20. Fortitude [Gold & Team Rocket]

Tightening a grip on his arm, the Rocket shouts success to his comrades. Too close. Too loud. Gold whirls around to be yanked back into a wall.

"What gives? You're just a kid."

"Let go."

The grunt gets a good look. Gold's knees are scraped, face dusty, hood and shoulders charred. An explosion sounds the next room over. His hold loosens.

"Beat it, you brat. Team Rocket won't always be so charitable."


	21. Vacation [Gold & Typhlosion]

"This is the best!"

Typhy is dragged along as he bounds up the hill. His starter is still a bit weak in the legs from their latest gym challenge. No battles for him today.

"I can't believe our luck. Whaddya want?"

A glistening, red vending machine sits at the top of the junction.


	22. Mother Nature [Gold, Ilex Forest]

He pours over the pamphlets offered at the information desk. Flips to the back of the map to compare with his gear just as an elderly woman approaches. A basket of incense and spirits jostles in her grip. The guard gives her a sleepy wave and Gold looks up as she passes. Right into Ilex Forest.

No pokémon.

Curious, and somewhat alarmed, he follows. She pauses as she reaches a bend in the woods. A soft smile crosses her face as she turns back to him.

"There's no need to worry over an old lady, dearie, but your company is welcome all the same." He joins her. "I come here every morning to pay respects."


	23. Fox [Gold & Bill & Eevee]

Eevee lets out a yowl, clawing at Bill's shirt. He laughs half-heartedly and pulls her free, arms extending in a gesture to give to Gold. The trainer takes her gently as she bites at his wrist through the cloth, batting her back paw into his stomach.

"A bit of a temper, that one. But she's young yet. I'm sure you'll be able to give her the attention she needs."


	24. No Time [Gold, Team Rocket]

Electricity is in the air and he's on his knees, wheezing after he rounds the corner and slams down the safety lock. A row of weary electrode rattle in confusion, jolts of discharge lighting them up in the now darkened hub. Typhlosion steps in between his trainer and the pokémon with a low growl.


	25. Trouble Lurking [Silver & Lance]

"You, there, with me."

Silver freezes at the tone of order in the man's voice as he sweeps down the metal stair, cloak billowing behind him.

Grunts scatter. The spineless cowards.

"If you're challenging the Rockets, we should work together. Let me take a look at your pokémon."

Silver steps back before he can get any closer. A hand gesture is all fertaligatr needs to brace for attack.


	26. Tears [Gold & Mom]

He's hit with such force, an oof of surprise is muffled into her apron. She still holds the spatula and he cracks a smile at the sight. Trembling arms smother his shoulders and she breathes into his hair.

"Welcome home."


	27. Foreign [Gold & Surge]

It's not until he's off the boat and well into the city that he feels the stares at his back. The small port of Vermilion started as a bustling military base, though Surge's presence seems to have softened over the years.

When he enters the gym, he finds the famed traps disarmed.

The trainers take multiple cracks at his country accent. He falls silent. Surge approaches with a glint and he lets his skills do the talking.


	28. Sorrow [Gold & Silver]

"He's your _dad_?" Gold chokes on the soda halfway down his windpipe.

The bottle he offers to his rival remains untouched. Silver shifts, hands jammed into his jacket, and looks out on the pocket of sky from within Mt. Moon.


	29. Happiness [Gold & Kurt]

A stiff yawn. Slowpoke waddles into the room. The little girl jumps from the table, all but dancing as she pulls the pink lug into a tight embrace. Kurt hobbles after, arm at his back with a wince, and Gold keeps the door open for him with a wave.


	30. Under the Rain [Gold & Quilava, Ruins of Alph]

It's drizzling by the time he sinks against the trunk of a tree, thoroughly drenched. Quilava gives him the stink eye, flames retracted, and he can't help but laugh at the steam wafting off his partner's head.

He needs this break from the ruins. The eerie stares from the walls, the mysterious frequency on his pokégear. He brushes down the shivers that creep up his arms.

Quil shakes the rainwater off his fur and huddles closer.


	31. Flowers [Gold & Daisy]

With a soft laugh, she gestures him inside. Plaid fixings and a rounded breakfast table lay before him and he can just make out the rolling hills of Viridian from the paned windows.

"A friend of my brother's?"

She sets a kettle and gathers a few cups. Gold takes a chair and learns the vased flowers are real. Its fragrance sends his nose running.

"You must be quite the trainer."


	32. Night [Gold, Route 34]

A bark and a yelp (his own) crash before the flashlight sears his eyes. His hand blocks what he can of the light and the officer splutters apologies. Growlithe wags her tail innocently.

"It's late, you know! Not the time of day decent trainers are out and about."


	33. Expectations [Gold & Misty]

"Alright, you pest. Let's get this over with."

Misty brushes her hair out of her face flippantly. Comparing her to the charm of her posters, he wonders if they carefully avoided showing this side of her personality.

"I'm not a pest. I'm Gold, from New Bark in Johto."

"Johto? You're _that_ kid?"

Gold frowns. Really, he's not that much younger than her.


	34. Stars [Gold, Mt. Moon]

He holds togetic back as he and what must be the whole town of Pewter huddle behind the fencing and peer over. Clefairy dance in unison beneath the moonlight and cleffa sing along to create a beat he can't help but find mesmerizing.

The night sky opens wide before them as if the song alone would carry them into space.


	35. Hold My Hand [Gold & DJ Mary, Rocket Takeover]

_DJ Mary!_

A few months ago, he would have burst of excitement. However it's not a stretch he finds her in her own recording studio, in her own office. Color drains from his face anyway, and for once, he's more than nervous about the situation with Team Rocket.

"Follow me."

His grip on her hand is clammy as he leads her around to the back stairwell. Furret knows enough to guide her to safety from here.

"Wait!"

When he turns, her arms are over his neck.

"Take this, please! Stay safe." It's an amulet. "That's meowth's favorite. I want to see it again once this is through." Warm hands squeeze his own.


	36. Precious Treasure [Gold & Copycat]

Tracks rattle far above and the sunlight disappears from the small room as the train passes. She steals his hat then curls on the floor. Her knees draw together as his do when he leans down to take it back. She grips it firmly.

"Lost your doll at the harbor, did you? And you think I could bring it back?"

She looks up to match his gaze. Her stare is unnerving.

"I'll find it."

Sure enough, he does. A small tear by the ear, the soft fur worn off the arms—she grabs for it as soon as Gold makes the last step to her room. With a twirl, she places the hat back on his head.

"Did you miss it?"


	37. Eyes [Gold & Youngster Joey]

"You don't fool me! It's trainer code!"

No excuses for this kid. Sneakers grind into the dirt. A chubby finger points accusingly. He and that—what, a rattata, really? They're in for a shock.

Gold twists his cap.


	38. Abandoned [Gold, Burned Tower]

For the first time, he pushes the thought that _he shouldn't be doing this_ to the back of his mind and presses onward. Goodness knows his mother would give him an earful if she found out he'd just slipped past the barricade into the hazard zone of the former Brass Tower.

He's not alone.

The flooring creaks under his weight, and the firebreather takes stock in the back like he owns the place, a magmar fuming behind. Gold is as scared as he is excited to see the pillar burst in flames. The two meet eyes.

A battle ensues and Quil is as fiesty as ever, matching magmar's pace with a newfound speed. Gold calls for a take down just as a flash of red catches the edge of his vision.

_Silver?_

Quil is slammed into him, hit with the force of a fire punch, and the impact knocks Gold off his feet.

The scaffolding snaps.


	39. Dreams [Morty & Gengar]

A golden glow and rainbow wings whirl past when Morty closes his eyes. It calls out to him, and he reaches for it only to find gengar's cheeky grin. He wakes in a cold sweat.

"Dream eater, again?"


	40. Rated [Gold & Name Rater]

"No, that one's perfect."

Gold and Rocky share a look, though it's hard for Gold to tell what Rocky thinks behind that stony face. Plump hands fold over the prim tablecloth on the desk, and the name rater settles back into his chair. A plush red velvet that contrasts with his purple tux. His shades lower as he peers back at them.

Gold explains he can't find the original owner. A kid who lives in Violet, as excited as as anything to have a bellsprout of his own. The chance of finding him among Sprout Tower enthusiasts slim. It's not like he can let Rocky free in there to check.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Consider it a memento from Rocky's previous trainer. Denying a pokémon its given name would be tearing it of that bond."


	41. Teamwork [Gold & Silver, Rocket Takeover]

Silver just stares, a hint of resent and disbelief in the way the pressure leaves his shoulders. Gold makes mad gestures from the shadows in a plea for silence while the grunt's attention is divided. His rival tides back with closed eyes, a hand over his temple.

"Whatever. You're Team Rocket, that makes you my enemy. We'll battle, right now." He summons fertaligatr and the grunt eases toward the door. "And Gold, you're pathetic, taking the coward's way out. I'm not going to let you leave, either."

"You just had to go and blow my cover."

Gold withdraws a pokéball from his pocket. Typhlosion's flame bristles as he takes over the tight corridor. The grunt backs up against the wall.

"Hmph. Too weak to take them out yourself?"

"Two against one is hardly fair."


	42. Standing Still [Gold & Sudowoodo]

Trees don't squirm.

Gold looks to quilava wordlessly. A few embers fire on its bark. No response. The pokémon—it must be a pokémon—merely wiggles in the rumored dance he'd heard about from Goldenrod's citizens. Orbs of greenery unmoving in the breeze which rustles the normal leaves. It takes up a staggering width, and despite his efforts, Gold can't squeeze by the thick brush.

"Look, if you could just move out if the way. I'm trying to get to Ecruteak." No response. Talking didn't do much for the poor couriers in Violet, either. Quil flares his nostrils and gives the tree a kick.

"Nothing doing, buddy."

He sets up camp. Draining half his water, he offers a bowl to his pokémon and the tree _shivers_. Gold is on his feet.

"You want water, too?"


	43. Dying [Gold, Ecruteak Gym]

Light vanishes from her eyes as the medium waves her beads forward, toeing the invisible line in the blackness of the gym. "Curse."

Haunter tightens its claws, trembling as it closes its eyes and concentrates. The move sounds like bad news, but quilava is resilient enough to handle whatever comes his way.

That's why, when Haunter collapses in on itself, Gold refrains from voicing his panic. Into the next round, he calls for a flame wheel to expose the gastly. Quil hops to it, but after the ring of fire fades, his starter doesn't even try to dodge the next blow.

"Quilava! Snap out of it!"

The battle proceeds, and Gold can't shake the thought that Quil is more rattled by haunter's sacrifice than he lets on. He calls quilava back to his side and pats his head gingerly. He's cold to the touch. Trembling.

"I forfeit the match."

His opponent shuffles, movement like a premeditated dance, then returns the pokémon impassively.

"So be it."


	44. Two Roads [Gold, Tohjo]

Sopping wet, furret nuzzles his side and Gold squeezes the water from his jacket as they step into the light. He beelines for the water.

"Allow me to congratulate you for passing Tohjo, kiddo!"

Gold has to wade back to meet the older man. He bares a toned physique and clearly spends too much time in the sun. Gold takes out a pokéball before the man opens his mouth.

"You know, back in my day, this sort of thing was unheard of! If you wanted to get through to the Elite Four, you had to go by boat." He holds his hands up, placating, "Put the ball back, son. Let me give you some advice."

A grip on his shoulder steers him east as the man leans in. He points out a dock on the horizon, speckled with people. Wild grasslands rest against the edge of the mountains just to the north.

"Take a look over there. You've got two options. One full of strong trainers. The other full of strong pokémon. Both have their challenges—and weaknesses, if you go at it with the right inventory."

"They're both full of strong pokémon," Gold fixes.

"The next Center isn't until the Pokémon League. Think you can manage?"

"It wouldn't be much of a challenge otherwise."


	45. Illusion [Gold, Fuchsia Gym]

Gold sees some pretty amazing things, but this is definitely up there. A pop of smoke and the lanky body of a gym trainer replaces the smooth figure of the leader.

"How are you doing that?"

The trainer barks a laugh.

"As if I'd share the secrets of my lady, Janine! Her father is the renown Master Koga. It's an art passed down through Fuchsia trainers for generations."


	46. Family [Gold & Week Siblings]

"So you just go out, helping other trainers?"

Sunny nods, nursing a beverage from the tabletop, "Our folks saw much success as trainers themselves, so we were raised to pay it forward, you know? I haven't need for the items myself and the trainers that pass through are always so generous when they recognize us. ...I guess our family's made a bit of a name for themselves."

Santos bursts open the door with a loud, "I'm back!" He makes his way to the fridge and scoots over for their guest once he fills his plate.

"It's about time. Say, when is Frieda coming?"

"Didn't she have a date?"

Their talk is so transparent, Gold may as well have been invisible. He sets a nugget and a few berries on the table, pulls up his hood and braces for the storm outside.

He knows he'll find his way back someday.


	47. Creation [Gold & Blaine]

"I could be bitter, but a loss is a loss, and if the birth and destruction of these islands have taught me anything, it's that we are at the mercy of forces beyond our control. It's how one responds to it that determines character." Blaine dusts the debris from his coat.

The badge is folded into Gold's hand.

"You'll go far, kid. I'll keep going, too. It's all we can do."


	48. Childhood [Gold, New Bark Town]

Wistfully, Gold peeks out from the curtains. If he squints, he can see the steely roof of the professor's lab through the foggy window and rain. Mom is out on another errand and he's even bored of the televised battles and radio.

His tenth birthday can't come soon enough.


	49. Stripes [Gold, Goldenrod City]

Alarm bells ring. The buffer falls into place on the white lines in front of him. It's the first time he's seen it in use.

With a slow, almost graceful elegance, the magnet train lifts, swiftly propelled over the tracks. Its speed doubles and soon it's a glint in the distance, metal roofing catching the sunlight.


	50. Breaking the Rules [Gold, Underground Path]

"What, ya wanna fight?"

Breaks squeak and Gold stops, sliding a foot down from the bike for balance. Black leather and wild hair frames the man's face. He reeks of exhaust fumes. His lackies clammer behind the police tape, using their pokémon to knock the sealed door aside.

"I wouldn't mind. What are you doing?"

A sharp laugh punctuates the air.

" _Wouldn't mind_ , get a load of this kid. We're taking our underground back. This is the fastest path to Celadon, but it'll cost ya."

"The price?"

"Taking all our pokémon on in a free-for-all."

An illegal match had never sounded more enticing.


	51. Sport [Gold, Bug Catching Contest]

"So, what are the nets for?" Gold jokes, prodding at the catcher's accessory as the trainer huffs and fixes the park ball to the side.

"Novice! Anyone with eyes knows that the real secret to winning this contest is to catch a pokémon _without_ battling it."

Gold's brows raise considerably.

"Without battling? We're talking.. crazy scyther-pinsir species of pokémon and you can calm it down enough to stay in the ball? By choice?"

"Have your own pokémon out, don't be stupid. But yeah, what kind of competition would it be if there weren't some challenge? This is how the true masters play."

Suddenly, the fearlessness and bandages these trainers wore like badges made a lot more sense, and Gold knows he'll be paying more attention to the winner's circle.


	52. Deep in Thought [Gold & Sabrina]

Throughout the match, she doesn't speak a word, her gaze piercing. Gold shouts a order to retaliate to his togetic but by the dip in his wings, his pokémon knows he's frazzled with their moves being so predictable.

Kadabra cuts down the double-edge before it lands. The spoon twists in its grip and togetic is knocked to the floor. Gold winces. His pokémon struggles to his feet and, with a shout for them both, is airborne once more.

"You've got this. Metronome."

The same confidence extends to Gold's voice and togetic chirps, happy to comply.

A slash from thin air hits kadabra squarely in the back, down for the count.

"That was..quite the risk," she manages, recalling her pokémon. "But your trust is commendable. Even this win was preordained."


End file.
